rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Vegard
Also known as Magnus The Red, Infamous raider and pillager and legendary warrior who, with the help of his scheming Brother Mads Vegard, succeeded in unifying some of the warring tribes of the Hilgard(better name needed) mountain range. The two brothers retain an unbreakable loyalty to one another and make a devastating team when working in tandem. Ironically it was the insatiable lust for pillage in Magnus that would ultimately lead to the invasion by the allied nations into the Hilgard. Early Life Born approxamately in (dunno what dates are gonna be like), Magnus was one of a set on non identical twins. Whilst Magnus was born healthy his twin Mads suffered from a withered arm; a humiliating deficiency for a future man of the Hilgard cultures. Magnus was born as a prominent son to the chief in one of the largest cities in the Hilgard; The city of Troddenheim. The Mythos surrounding Mads and Magnus, largely created by the highly intelligent Mads, states that the only reason Mads was not left to fend for himself was a terrible omen in the sky; yet because of the nature of the source, the validity of the story remains in doubt. In accordance with tradition, Magnus was trained in the arts of war from a young age. Sent to hunt from as early as 12, Magnus acquitted himself well during his early life. His devotion to his brother grew stronger and he remains sensitive to any slights or remarks against his younger brother. By the age of 18 he had found what he was past at in life; leading raids and pillaggin Ascendancy to Chiefdom When his father was assassinated in a revenge killing, Magnus became the chief of the clan. Prior to Magnus' ascendency, the clan had started on a decline and a few of the small subservientclient client clans had begun to pay less tribute and take more liberties. The bulk of the clans troops were already used to Magnus' leadership and were massively loyal to him, under the advice of Mads, Magnus led a large force to a small client clan, Hiettengard. The early days of chiefdom The massacre of Hiettengard was a moment of such brutality that many commentators automatically attribute it to Mads sinister mind. The majority of the male population were quickly put to the sword and the leading women in the village were raped and then became concubines of Magnus' generals. Yet culturally it was a move not entirely unheard of, but also crucially a decision that was culturally acceptable. The defaulting on blood pacts of clienthood was the punishment of death and because the clan as a unit is held responsible as opposed to the chief alone. Regardless of the morality of the massacre, it proved to be an extremely effective method. A few days after Hiettengard, the leaders of the seven main client towns sent their Chiefs to Troddenheim to renew their allegiances. After securing current alliegances, Magnus set about increasing the power of Troddenheim. To do this he started about stripping an old but weakening power of it's client towns; the city of Turgar. Under the council of Mads he forced some of Turgar's client towns to pledge new oaths of clienthood to Troddenheim. Mads new that this would bring Troddenheim to war with Turgar, but by stealing client villages, he allowed the Kingdom of Vegard to fight Turgar on it's own terms. The Troddenheim-Turgar war Turgar and Troddenheim make up two of the traditional local rivals in the eastern Hilgard's. If Magnus was to begin fulfilling his dream of becoming the Warlord of all the Hilgard, then the submission of Turgar to Troddenhiem sovereignty. Turgar had begun to grow weak, similarly to Troddenhiem under Magnus' father. Yet it could still muster larger forces than Magnus had available. It was during the battles between the two cities in which the Vegard brothers began to truely make a name for themselves as great leaders. With Turgar's age they had gained a defensive mentality, which is a rarity in the Hilgard. The problem the vegard brothers faces was how to coax there forces out of there fortified towns and into a position where they would be easier to defeat. Eventually, after Turgar had enough of client's defaulting on tribute, they sent their leading general; Ulfrik with a large force directly towards Troddenheim client towns. The move was to obvious and Mads had insisted that Troddenheim's client towns would be both better protected, but also as part of the clienthood, messanger posts and a 10 mile radius of watchtowers, or just manned high points be built around towns and villages. This was an unusual step, but it paid of. At the battle of Cnudnnar Turgar's army was butchered but only before Magnus inflicted a humiliation on Turgar. Magnus led a small band of warriors to the head of Turgar's forces. He challenged the force to single combat. Initially Turgar's greatest champion stood forward Wulfgar the decapitator. The duel lasted around five minutes, which goes to show that Wulfgar was a truely mighty champion. A few more of Turgar's greatest stood forward, unfortunately these all fell in a matter of seconds against Magnus' savage blows and their heads were soon cloven in two. During this period, the rest of Magnus' forward had snuck into advantageous positions, using the distraction caused by the duels. After hewing down another of Turgar's finest Magnus declared that battle would now begin, much to the suprise of Turgar's forces. Then they noticed hundreds of Troddenheim's warriors descending on them. It was a short, bloody and brutal affair. Turgar's forces had been entirely crushed and after a short siege, Troddenheim under the Vegards had become the largest power in the entire Hilgard. Category:Hilgardian